Lumière dans la nuit
by Pline84
Summary: "Tony errait depuis des heures. Il faisait nuit, il ne savait pas dans quel quartier de la capitale il était, mais il s'en fichait. Il était vide, creux. Comme mort. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui était mort..."


_Hey !_

_J'ai eu une crise de postitite aiguë. Alors j'ai craqué._

_Voici donc ce que j'ai écrit pendant l'été. C'est triste. Déprimant serait peut-être plus approprié !_

_**Gwen** ne l'a pas corrigé, j'en suis désolée._

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laissez votre avis !_

* * *

**Lumière dans la nuit**

Tony errait depuis des heures. Il faisait nuit, il ne savait pas dans quel quartier de la capitale il était, mais il s'en fichait. Il était vide, creux. Comme mort. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui était mort...

_Kate était morte._

Il s'arrêta brusquement. La réalité le heurta de plein fouet, lui coupant la respiration. Elle était morte. Kate, son amie, sa sœur...

« Kate... »

Bien sûr, il avait vu son cadavre. Il avait même recç du sang sur lui. Il avait essayé de réconforter Abby. Il était resté aux côtés de McGee, pour ne pas qu'il sombre. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé. Il n'avait pas pu.

_Kate était morte._

C'était impossible, elle était si drôle, si gentille... Si _vivante. _Non, c'était impossible. Il refusait cette idée. Il faisait un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un putain de cauchemar ! Kate ne pouvait pas être morte ! Si une personne de l'équipe devait mourir, c'était lui !

C'était toujours lui qui allait au devant des dangers, qui risquait sa vie plus que de raison ! C'était lui qui avait attrapé la peste ou était enlevé par une folle furieuse dans des égouts ! Kate était la raison, la prudence. Kate ne pouvait pas mourir. Non. Pas elle.

_Kate était morte._

Il dut s'asseoir, en plein milieu d'un trottoir. Quelle importance ? Personne ne passait. Et puis il n'en avait rien à foutre.

_Kate était morte._

Il avait du mal à respirer. La mort, _sa _mort était trop dure à supporter. Elle n'était plus là que depuis quelques jours et il n'arrivait même plus à respirer. Son absence était trop lourde. Quand il relevait la tête, au NCIS, il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était partie que depuis deux minutes. Qu'elle était allée chercher un café et que lorsqu'elle reviendrait, elle lui assénerait une remarque comme elle en avait le secret.

Mais il n'y aurait plus de remarque, plus de sourire... Plus elle.

_Kate était morte._

Il pleurait. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Et il ne voulait pas effacer ses larmes parce qu'elles étaient pour son amie.

Il se leva. Il ne voyait quasiment rien, il gardait la tête baissée. Il refusait de voir des gens heureux et insouciants alors qu'il avait si mal. C'était au-delà de la douleur et de la peine. C'était plus, c'était trop. Il allait exploser.

Il avait envie de mourir, pour la rejoindre. Mais elle n'aimerait pas ça. Elle serait capable de le ressusciter avec des coups de pieds au derrière. Cette image le soulagea un peu. Il releva la tête. Il était devant un loueur de voiture.

_Kate était morte._

Il arrêta de réfléchir et en loua une. Le regard fixé sur le bitume, il fit des centaines des kilomètres. La route l'apaisa, il ne pouvait plus penser à rien. L'absence se faisait supportable. Seulement pendant un instant. Au loin se dessinait les contours de New York.

La ville qui ne dort jamais méritait parfaitement son surnom. Des gens riaient, se promenaient, des voitures klaxonaient... Mais il se fichait éperdument du bruit et de l'agitation autour de lui. Il était coupé du monde.

Enfin, il trouva l'immeuble qu'il cherchait. Comme un automate, il tapa le code pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il ne savait même pas comment il s'en souvenait.

_Kate était morte._

Depuis qu'il était descendu de son véhicule, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Rien ne le détournait de l'image, gravée dans son cœur, de sa chère amie, morte. Les yeux ouverts. Surpris.

Il toqua à une porte. Il pleurait à nouveau.

Un homme ouvrit.

Tony fit face à son père.

« Papa, murmura-t-il, la voix cassée. Kate est morte. »

Senior accusa le choc. Dans les rares discussions qu'il avait eu avec son fils, ce dernier avait toujours parlé des ses amis et il avait compris que cette femme tenait une place très importante dans sa vie. Il n'hésita pas.

« Entre. »

Tony, comme redevenu l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être, se jeta dans ses bras, en sanglotant.

« Chut, je suis là, Junior. Je suis là, mon fils. Tu peux pleurer, c'est bon. Je t'aime, Junior. Je suis là. »

Ces paroles chuchotées lui firent du bien. Elles le touchèrent au plus profond de lui.

Son chagrin recula. Il ne disparaîtrait jamais,il serait toujours là pour lui rappeler sa sœur, mais il apprendrait à vivre avec. Il serra encore plus fort son père.

« Merci, Papa, merci d'être là.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »


End file.
